horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Melspuppies8282/My Story: Scary Mary
I want to know how you boys and ghouls feel about my story. Here It Is: Mary wasn’t an ordinary kid. She was called creepy and scary. Soon, she started going around saying, “Scary, Creepy I must be. Make everyone bow down to me. Soon have them all die. Because Scary Mary is still alive!” Soon everyone fallowed her every command. Then she grew creepier. “Scary, Creepy I must be. Make everyone bow down to me! Soon have them all die. Because Scary Mary is still alive! Sing, dance make them blow. Until they know what I know. Heave and ho. Until they explode!” The next day, everyone sang and danced. Then she grew even creepier. “Scary, Creepy I must be. Make everyone bow down to me! Soon have them all die. Because Scary Mary is still alive! Sing, dance make them blow. Until they know what I know. Heave and ho. Until they explode! Low down I must be. But why are some still after me? Poke and pitch every bone. Send them to Davy Jones!” Soon every person in the town started hurting. Then she got the creepiest. “Scary, Creepy I must be. Make everyone bow down to me! Soon have them all die. Because Scary Mary is still alive! Sing, dance make them blow. Until they know what I know. Heave and ho. Until they explode! Low down I must be. But why are some still after me? Poke and pitch every bone. Send them to Davy Jones! If they cry, if they howl. Kill them all with a towel! Soon everyone will feel my wrath. Because they will drown during a bath!” The next day they all died. All except Mary. “Kill me all skin and bone. I did something that is shown. I am bad. I miss my dad. I miss every tease. I miss the sound of bees. I want to die. I don’t even have to say good bye.” Soon Mary died. A little truck drove through Sqaure Hut, the sound of laughter gone. The Jacks were driing through this town. Nothing, not a flower was in sight. "Kids, I think we are going to have to stay here for a little while. We're out of gas." Said Mr. Jack, pulling the car over. Soon they when to a gas station. No one was there. "This must be one of the 'Do it yorself' gas stations, uh dear.?" He joked. Michel Jack, the youngest male, stepped out of the car. "Dad, I think this is the town that Scary Mary lived in." Michael said, more spooked then he has ever in his life. He hated the thought of people dying on someone's mistake. He was only 8, and he had a thing on spirits. He had brown hair with light brown highlights. He wore a Jeepers Creepers t-shirt with a blue vest and blue shorts with blue tennis shoes. He wore a blue ball cap on his head. Annie Jack, The only daughter, stepped out of the car. "Scary Mary? Dad, he just doesn't want to use a bathroom in a gas station!" she snorted. She was sixteen and had a very, VERY bad atitude. She hated going on trips with her family. She wanted to talk to her boyfriend all day. She HATED seeing her brother act like a ghost hunter. She teased him and made him look like a stupid bafoon. She had brown, flowing hair with red highlights. She wore a black mini shirt with glitter and a Halloween black half shirt. She wore thive's gloves with a black hat. "That is so true!" Michael said. He hated going in gas stations to use bathrooms. "Gas stations are so DIRTY and GROSS. A man may had peed on the seat that you have toput your BUTT on! I HATE IT! Expectually after that time I fell in the port to potty!" "Mike, just go. Freddy isn't the bathroom! That was just a joke that Annie pulled on you." Mr. Jack said. "Michael, just go. Here, I'll go with you. i gotta go, too." Bart Jack said. Bart was smart. He went to college about 6 years ago. He was 27 and due to be married. He was blonde with blue eyes and a tan. He wore glasses all the time. he wore a gray suit with a blue tie and black swayed shoes. "I would like that very much. Thanks B." Michael said. Him and Bart went into the bathroom. "Dad, is there any cell service in the next town we're going?" Annie said. She held her phone in the air. "There's no bars. I NEED bars." "Anne, you don't need to talk to Wyane all the time. He's probably on family vacation, too." Mr. Jack said. "Fam vacas are so last year. I can't wait 'till I can have my OWN car and home." Annie whispered to herself. "I want to have Wyane live with me. And we'll have a bear claw in the living room. Take that, dad. hahaha." Mr. Jack walked up to Annie. "Anne, I think we may have to stay the night." "WHAT?!?!" Annie screamed. she didn't want to live in a place where she couldn't talk to Wyane. "Dad, I NEED to talk to Wyane! I can't dicth him! DADDY PLEEEEASE!" "I'm sorry! We can't go anywhere until it's light. It's sunset, we HAVE to stay somewhere." Mr. Jack expained. Michael and Bart came out of thebathroom, horror on their faces. "What's wrong with you dorks?" Annie asked. Michael and Bart just pointed at the bathroom. They hd wet spots on their pants. "You want me, to go in there?!" Annie started realizing. "EWW! You two are so goss! Okay I'll do it." Annie started towards the door when a smell hit her. It smelled like her pet hamster, but he had died. It smelled like the hamster AFTER the death. She opened the door. There was pee on the floor. "Boys." Annie said. She continued through the bathroom. when she reached the 3rd stall, a body hung. It was looking strait at her. "Eww! Okay that, is grosser than the pee!" Se Screamed. Then se pasted a mirror. She saw a woman in the mirror. She Saw the woman, but the woman was the one hanging in the 3rd stall. Annie scram at the top of her lungs. She ran out as fast as she could. "Dad, I'm not kiddding! There was a dead woman inthe bathroom!" Bart said. "There. Is. No. Dead. Woman. In. The. Bathroom." Said Mr. Jack. "Dad!" Annie Scram. "Annie? What's on your leg?" Mr. Jack said. "They aren't kidding! There is a dead woman in the bathroom! Dad, this is blood. SHE'S HANGING UPSIDE DOWN!" Annie scram. She started to cry. "SHE MOVED! SHE MOVED!" Bart and Michael said at the same time. "Who did?" Mr. Jack asked. "THE WOMAN!" Bart pointed at the door. There was a woman covered in blood, white dress and blue roses. The woman walk very slow. She looked up. Her eyes were black and her lips were pale. She spoke three words no one understood, "Mes Files! Moi!" She was speaking French. Only Bart knew. "She said, 'My files. me.'" Bart traslated. "Le detester! Le destester! Je me Haissent." She said. Bart traslated, "Hate it. Hate it. I hate me." She said, "Allez. Laissez-le. Ne Jamais revenir!" Bart traslated, "Go. Leave. Never return." She said, "Scary Mary vient la nuit. Laissez-le pendant votre vie!" Bart traslated, "Scary Mary comes at night. Leave for your life." "Yeah, Even I got that one, Bart." Annie mocked. Suddenly, a crash went off. Thousands and thousands of people came, all covered in blood. Then, a faint glowing light apeared. The people move out of the way. Soon the chant came to all people: Scary, Creepy I must be. Make everyone bow down to me. Soon have them all die. Because Scary Mary is still alive. My files. Me. Scary, Creepy I must be. Make everyone bow down to me. Soon have them all die. Because Scary Mary is still alive. Sing, dance make them blow. Until they know what I know. Heave and ho. Untill they Explode. Hate it. Hate it. I hate me. Scary, Creepy I must be. Make everyone bow down to me. soon have them all die. Because Scary Mary is still alive. Sing, dance make them blow. Until they know what I know. Heave and ho. Until they Explode. Low down I must be. Why are some still after me? Poke and pintch every bone. Send themto Davy Jones. Go. Leave. Never return. Scary, Creepy I must be. Make everyone bow down to me. Soon have them all die. Because Scary Mary is still alive. Sing, dance make them blow. Until they know what I know. Heave and ho. Until they explode. Low down I must be. Why are some still after me? Poke and pintch every bone. Send them to Davy Jones. If they cry, if they howl. Kill them all with a towel. Soon eveeryone will feel my wrath. Because they will drown during bath. Scary Mary comes at night. Leave for your life. Scary, Creepy I must be. Make everyone bow down to me. Soon have them all die. Because Scary Mary is still alive. Sing, dance make them blow. Until they know what I know. Heave and ho. Until they explode. Low down I must be. Why are some still after me? Poke and pintch every bone. Send them to Davy Jones. If they cry, if they howl. Kill them all with a towel. Soon eveeryone will feel my wrath. Because they will drown during bath. Kill me all skin and bone. I did something that is shown. I am bad. I miss my dad. I miss every tease. I miss the sound of bees. I want to die. I don't even have to say 'goodbye.' Mes files. Moi! Le detester. Le detester. Je me haissent! Allez. Laissez-le. Ne jamais revenir! Scary Mary vient la nuit. Laissez-le pendant votre vie! The light then tuned to a figure. The Figure scram and the family hopped in the car and drove away. MAry fallowed and as soon a they went to sleep, Mary chanted. The family went through this until every member died. Legend is: If you chant and look into a window th family or Mary will apear. Mary will chant that night when you go to sleep. And, even if you miss it, Mary will be in your dreams. She will just stare at you. And right before you wake up, Mary will scream in horror and you'll wake. Legend 2: If you look into your mirror, anyone at that, ad lookvery closely, Boody Mary and Scary Mary will be looking at you. They will just stare at you as you stare at them. You scream, They taunt. Legend 3: If you go to a window at night and listen very closely, you will hear a, "Please, Please." right after that, you will hear, "Scary Mary is still alive." If you like it, say, "IT WAS GOOD." If you didn't like it, say what you didn't like. If you thought it was scary for a kid's tale, say, "AWESOME! But a little scary, GOOD." Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts